Gato em Teto de Zinco Quente
by Madame Verlaine
Summary: [UA]Camus está em coma, se recuperando de uma tentativa de assassinato. O suspeito, Miro, tem muito pouco tempo para provar sua inocência nos tribunais e achar o verdadeiro criminoso: mas não será fácil! [miroxcamus][yaoi]


**Disclaimer**: Personagens de Saint Seiya não são de minha criação nem me pertencem. O nome "Gato em Teto de Zinco Quente" é uma adaptação do nome da peça original de Tennessee Williams, _Cat on a Hot Tin Roof_. Os personagens originais são de minha criação e, naturalmente, qualquer semelhança com a realidade é mera coincidência.

* * *

**GATO EM TETO DE ZINCO QUENTE**

_Uma comédia em um punhado de atos_

**definição de comédia**: peça artística onde tudo começa mal e termina bem. Oposto de tragédia.

Ato I

_Cena 1_

Um escritório de advocacia, centro de Nova York.

– Renée. Seu cliente está aqui.

– Aquele que eu disse que _não_ ia atender, Lili?

– Ele insistiu, coitado. O caso dele é daqueles que só Jesus resolve.

– É, é... Só Jesus, mas o infeliz vem atrás de mim, eu já falei, pra todo o mundo, pus em revista, só faltei colocar outdoor pra avisar: NÃO MEXO MAIS COM PENAL... Qual é o problema das pessoas?

– Ele vai entrar, Renée... Ele é _lindo_...

– Ah, vá, menos mal. Manda entrar.

– Bom dia, não trabalho com direito penal. Se quiser um café antes de sair, a Lili oferece.

– Bom dia.

– Então, vai querer o café?

– Estão me acusando de matar um homem.

– É disso que gente como eu vive. Quer biscoito?

– Acontece que... Esse homem é... Era o meu... _amante_. Eu sou gay. E eu... Eu não tentei matar ele! Eu sou apaixonado por ele! Sempre fui, eu nunca ia conseguir matá-lo! Nunca!

– A estória é boa, mas eu não trabalho com ficwriting. Eu já disse, eu não trabalho com penal.

– Minha irmã falou que você poderia colocar qualquer inocente na cadeia. Você _já_ fez isso.

– Veja bem, eu –

– Você pôs Saga Kappoulos na cadeia. Ele era inocente. As provas estavam todas a favor dele. Mas você conseguiu.

– Ele ser inocente é um ponto de vista que não me diz respeito. A _justiça_ diz que ele é culpado.

– Eu sou inocente! Eu preciso que você me defenda! Eu amo o Camus, ele está desacordado em uma cama de hospital e nem posso chegar perto dele, senão vou direto pra cadeia! Isso é absurdo! Uma injustiça! Eu vivia com ele, era mais família que a família! E eles agora não me deixam nem chegar a 20 km do hospital!

– Devem achar você perigoso.

– Me acham _gay_. Me odeiam. Acham que todos os gays são bichos-papões e gente do pior tipo, por isso me querem longe dele.

– Quem a promotoria apontou pro teu caso? Se é que você já foi acionado...

– Já. Querem tanto que eu vá pra cadeia que escolheram Sally Monteban Beckett.

– A Beckett?... Interessante... Isso sim me atrai, desbancar a vadia da Sally... Mas não, não em penal. Eu não piso mais em um tribunais. Nunca mais. Eu prometi.

– Por favor...

– Eu não me comovo com seu rostinho bonito, se é que está tentando me seduzir. Além do mais, você é gay e eu não curto anal.

– Pior do que ir pra cadeia... É não poder ver o Camus...

– Se ele pudesse, ele testemunharia por você?

– Ele _sabe_ que não atirei nele! Claro que ele testemunharia a meu favor.

– E você acha que ele vai recobrar a consciência no curso do julgamento?

– Mesmo que ele se recupere... Os médicos e a promotora não deixariam ele consciente pra testemunhar... Eles me querem longe... Camus é filho de pessoas importantes. Eles têm interesse em que ele se case e tenha filhos. É uma coisa de herança, entende? Se ele não tiver filhos... Mas o Camus não sabe ser hipócrita... Ele não quer ficar no armário...

– Huh. E o que é que a Bolha Assassina... Quer dizer, a Sally declara?

– Eu o Camus estávamos brigados. Uma briga de casal, uma coisa boba. Mas ele começou a sair com um mulher pra me fazer ciúmes, uma ex-namorada dos tempos de colégio, Catherine Teffeé. Eu peguei os dois na cama, fiquei furioso, nós brigamos, eu bati nele... Ele em mim... Sabe como é... Homens...

– Sei... Continua.

– Então eu fui embora. Mas me arrependi de ter levado as coisas até o ponto da porrada, então voltei. Ele estava no chão, numa poça de sangue... Eu... Como eu ia saber, essas coisas a gente só vê na televisão, eu abaixei, peguei a pistola que estava do lado, peguei o Camus no colo... Tinha digital minha no apartamento todo, claro... A Catherine, óbvio, testemunhou nossa briga... Ela disse que _eu_ esperei ela sair de lá pra matar o Camus! Mas não é verdade!

– Você tá na merda sabia?

– Eu sei... Não viria até aqui, não passaria três dias tentando te ver se não achasse que só você podia resolver meu problema.

– Más notícias: não sou Deus e não trabalho com penal. Você precisa de um advogado de verdade e de muita ajuda espiritual, porque o seu caso é perdido.

– Você disse uma vez que não havia caso perdido...

– O que é isso? Você anda anotando minhas falas?

– Você é mais popular do que imagina _Lord Byron_...

– Conhece meus apelidos também, é?

– É como te chamam na cidade, não é? Lord Byron... Por causa das roupas... E do charuto...

– Falta de imaginação das pessoas.

– Dizem que desde que o Saga foi preso você nunca mais colocou uma saia ou vestido. Desculpa perguntar, não quero parecer intrometido.

– Você _é_ intrometido.

– Mas é verdade?

– É. Não te disseram também que eu era apaixonada por ele? E que quando descobri que ele era gay ajudei a condená-lo com gosto e desde então tenho um complexo sério de sexualidade e só me visto de homem? Não disseram pra você que eu saí do penal e fui trabalhar com trabalhista e há anos eu ganho causas de empresários multimilionários sacanas contra empregados indefesos? Não te disseram? Eu sou uma perfeita filha da puta. E pra mim você vem pedir ajuda? Eu não ajudo ninguém – vendo a mãe e não entrego!

– Você se faz de durona. Mas você vai me defender. Eu sei.

– Sabe?

– Se você me odiasse, me poria pra fora daqui, me disseram que você não tem paciência. Você é um mito.

– Está puxando meu saco, meus inimigos te disseram que eu sou vaidosa e você quer me ganhar com elogios. Nem fodendo eu pego uma caso perdido como o seu. Entendeu, greguinho? E você é bem sexy e bem gostoso e tal, mas nem com favores sexuais inclusos e honorários estratosfericamente caros eu defendo você. Entendeu? Eu NÃO trabalho com penal. Nunca mais.

– Bom, eu realmente não tinha muito com o que te pagar, já que você entrou no assunto... Mas pense bem... Sabe o que dizem: que Sally é a advogada mais brilhante de Nova York.

– Brilhante... humpf... Nem com um holofote atochado no rabo a Sally seria brilhante...

– Aí, está vendo? É a sua chance de provar que é a melhor, ainda.

– Não preciso provar nada pra ninguém, grego. Eu sou a menina dos olhos dos empresários e a cidade me ama. É _você_ que está em maus lençóis.

– Eu sei... Pelo menos diz que vai pensar.

– Pensar no quê?

– No meu caso.

– Você é surdo? Estou sistematicamente dizendo pra você: NÃO TRABALHO COM PENAL. Eu não entendo a sua insistência e quero que você tire suas mãos de cima dos meus biscoitos de araruta e nem ouse botar os olhos nesse café que a Lili está trazendo. Alicia do coração, o café está suspenso e esse grego não põe mais os pés aqui! Com licença?

– Ah, mas por que? Ele é tão bonitinho, Renée...

– Ah, bonitinho? Leva pra casa então, come com geléia de morango, mas tira ele daqui.

– Você é bem grossa, hein?

– Você acha? Você não viu nada...

– Escuta, Renée... Reconsidera... Ele é tão fofinho... E é verdade o que ele disse: a Sally está por cima da carne seca, só se fala nela em todo lugar, ela é a advogada mais popular do meio.

– Popularidade não é qualidade e todo mundo sabe que a mediocridade da Sally só não é maior do que as costas quentes que ela tem.

– Então! Vamos lá, vamos agitar! Uma saudade que eu tenho de quando você era promotora... Era tão mais animado, a gente estava sempre falando de altos casos, saindo juntas pra se divertir, resolvendo casos malucos, poxa, Renée... Era tão bom! Agora isso é um tédio, só esses velhos pançudos cheios de dinheiro e esses casos meia-boca, sem graça... Fala sério, defender um gato desses, tripudiar na Sally, qual é, Renée? Tem programa melhor?

– Vem cá, grego, você comeu essa mulher? Ou você comeu ou você pagou, porque a Alicia não é de advogar por ninguém não, ela detesta direito.

– Eu sou formada em Comunicação Social, jornalismo. Não exerço porque eu acho que o meio jornalístico está um pouco corrompido.

– Mentirosa... Pagavam pouco, por isso ela veio trabalhar comigo, um salário de sultão e porra nenhuma pra fazer...

– Renée!

– O quê? Você acha que eu vou deixar você sair de idealista, toda linda na foto, enquanto me pintam mais feia que o capeta por aí? Não, senhora! Assume!

– Ok. Essa vaca me paga bem. Mas ela também tem um coração de ouro, né, Renée?

– Pára...

– Coração de ouro, vai aceitar a causa do grego fofo. E de graça.

– De graça?

– De graça, não: pelo prazer de sacanear a Sally. Como nos velhos tempos. Essa filhinha-de-papai merece, vai?

– Digamos que eu aceite essa loucura. A Sally tem provas contra você, tem uma motivação pro crime _e_ você, pelo que entendi, não tem álibi.

– É isso.

– Não acredito que eu vou pegar um caso desses, Lili...

– São provas viciadas, Renée. O cara era namorado da vítima, é claro que o apartamento estava cheio de digitais dele. E todo mundo os viu brigar, seria muito tolo achar que alguém escolheria justamente _essa_ ocasião pra matar.

– Só se fosse alguém burro o bastante pra segurar a arma do crime, não é, Miro?

– Eu já disse que estava nervoso. Era o meu amor que estava morrendo.

– Que merda... O que se alega nesses casos, Renée?

– Crime passional?

– Você sabe, depende do juiz. Lembra do Kendal?

– Lembro, ele negou a alegação da defesa de crime passional... E sabe por que, Miro?

– Não.

– Porque o acusado era gay e o juiz Kendal é um homofóbico que não acredita que haja 'paixão' suficiente em uma relação homossexual para justificar um crime _passional_.

– Mas... Não foi crime nenhum, nem passional nem normal! Eu não tentei matar o Camus!

– Ok, Miro.

– O que mais, Lili?

– O caso não é fácil não, mas também não é impossível. A gente tem que achar um _gap_ entre a saída do Miro do apartamento e a saída da Catherine. Nesse ínterim alguém fez o serviço.

– Puta que pariu... Investigação? Detesto investigação, isso é trabalho de polícia, sabia?

– E desde quando polícia resolve alguma coisa, Renée? Tá cansada de saber: se quer ganhar a causa, tem que investigar por conta própria...

– É o jeito, é, é o jeito... Céus... E a motivação, Lili... Motivação. Vem cá, o Camus tinha inimigos? Devia alguma coisa pra alguém? Tinha algum outro ex namorado ciumento ou raivoso? Desafetos no trabalho? Disputa de herança na família?

– Não que eu saiba... O Camus é educado, se dá bem com todo mundo, não tem nenhum inimigo... Mas ele também é severo e exigente...

– O que ele fazia?

– Camus é médico... Urologista.

– Bom cidadão, hein? E você, o que faz?

– Eu sou designer gráfico.

– Ummm... Profissão de veado. A coisa de credibilidade pública foi pro caralho, viu, Lili?

– Ai, que preconceito velho, Renée!

– Mas os juízes são todos uns velhos moralistas! Tem que pensar como eles pensam e o que eles vão pensar é o seguinte: o pobre do homem é um médico, de boa família, respeitado. Daí chega esse designer gráfico, safado, veado, promíscuo e ainda por cima, estrangeiro, desencaminha o pobre do homem. Daí o honesto e íntegro doutor cai em si, volta a namorar uma boa moça, uma mulher, como manda a Santa Bíblia e o veado, inconformado, de má índole, tenta matar o ex-namorado. É isso. Caso encerrado. Se o cara é bicha, vai dar o rabo no presídio, pronto.

– Ela é sempre assim?

– Pior. Escuta, Renée. Mas o Miro é uma boa pessoa... A irmã dele faz trabalho de caridade, não é Miro?

– Faz, mas o que tem a ver?

– Eles vão revirar tua vida do avesso. Você não fez nada de errado não, né?

– Dirigi bêbado em Culver City, Califórnia quando tinha catorze anos. E sou veado.

– A parada de ser veado é forte.

– Você aceitou meu caso? Aceitou _mesmo_ meu caso?

– Eu não disse isso.

– Mas vai dizer?

– Não.

– Por favor...

– Não.

– O Camus é tudo o que eu tenho...

– Amanhã você passa aqui. Eu vou pensar.

– Você me aceitou!

– Eu disse que vou _pensar_.

Cena II

Pub Irlandês.

– Pelo amor de Deus, Renée... Aceita o caso do Miro... A irmã dele e a Dana me pediram muito, eu não ia te levar uma bomba dessas se não fosse sério... A Silvinha é minha amiga há anos... Ela cuida desse irmão desde pequeno, como se fosse filho...

– Essa Silvinha é sapatão? Ela tá sempre com essa Dana... Família de veado é fogo, todo mundo se bandeia...

– Vai morrer envenenada com essa tua língua, sabia, peste? Elas são _primas_. Imigrantes, vieram no intercâmbio, ficaram. Foram ilegais por algum tempo e depois conseguiram o green card. A Dana casou com um tal de Harry Pansy... Polter... Uma coisa assim... e a Silvinha ganhou o dela no sorteio. Depois elas foram visitar os pais na Grécia, o Miro trabalhava desde os dez anos vendendo azeite na feira livre, a Dana ficou desesperada do primo morrer velho criando cabras, elas fizeram um puta sacrifício pra trazer o menino com visto de turista. Até conseguirem o _green card_, outra luta, você sabe como vivem os aliens, né? O menino estudou, se formou... Poxa, não é justo! A Silvia tá num estado de nervos de dar pena, Renée... Ela idolatra esse irmão.

– Bonito ele é.

– Ele é um ótimo garoto. Vai, defende ele...

– Manipuladorazinha de merda. Você _sabe_ que já me ganhou, né? Te odeio...

– Ah, obrigada! Renée, você é um anjo! Merece mais uma rodada de cerveja!

– Mereço mesmo... Com um casos desses...

– Vai, Renée... Você sai dessa na boa...

– Não é o caso em si e você sabe... Já subornei testemunhas, forjei provas, consegui na base do grito que depusessem em meu favor... Mas não é esse o problema aqui... Quem é o juiz que vai julgar o caso?

– Era pra ser o Carter.

– O Carter? O presbiteriano?

– Sorte nossa: ele não pode.

– Não, ele é inimigo declarado dos Beckett.

– Mais um pobre texano que deve favores ao pai da Sally...

– E não paga, né?

– É.

– Quem é o juiz, então?

– Silvia Belieris.

– Ah, mentira...

– Ela mesma.

– Que maravilha... Inacreditável.

– Ainda acha o caso do Miro impossível?

– Temos 30 dias, Lili. E precisamos de um álibi pro Miro e uma motivação pra um assassino.

– O que você quer fazer, afinal?

– Você fica encarregada do Miro.

– Ok.

– Pra investigar a vida do tal francês, qual o nome dele mesmo?

– Albert Leon Camus.

– Isso, para ele eu quero um profissional. Me arruma o número do Enzo DiLamare.

– O Máscara da Morte? O farejador?

– É sério, não é? Quem é o melhor? O "_profissa_"? É o Enzo, ninguém descobre os podres de uma pessoa mais rápido do que Máscara da Morte.

– Ok, toma, aqui está o número dele.

– Que letra?

– D, né, Renée? DiLamare.

– Tá me gastando, é? Olha que eu não te pago mais cerveja...

– Eu penduro na tua conta sem você saber...

– Vaca.

* * *

– Enzo?

– Pois não.

– Lord Byron.

– Problemas pra mim?

– Ouviu falar de um tal Miro Varouhakis?

– A bicha assassina?

– Você vai revirar do avesso a vida do cara que ele tentou matar. Do avesso, entendeu? Eu quero saber tudo, cor de cueca preferida, provedor de Internet, se brigava com a avó, quantas vezes por dia vai ao banheiro... Tudo.

– Tá interessada por que?

– Peguei o caso do grego. E se ele é inocente, alguém tem que ser o culpado...

– Tá, tá bom.

– O preço a gente combina na quarta. Quarta está bem pra você?

– Está. O nome do cara tá no jornal?

– Albert Leon Camus.

– Perfeito. Urgência, eu imagino?

– _Ja_, _ja_... Muita. Tenho trinta dias.

– Em trinta dias eu descobriria a vida até dos antepassados dele na renascença.

– Eu sei, você vale o que cobra, meu amor.

– E você vale o que paga, princesa... Estamos combinados, quarta?

– Seis da tarde no pub irlandês de sempre.

– Estarei aí. Já te levo alguma coisa.

– Eu não esperaria menos de você.

– Um abraço.

– Outro.

* * *

– Um problema resolvido, minha cara.

– Nos resta o quê?

– Preciso de um grupo de testemunhas que, um – ateste a idoneidade moral do Miro, isso é vital, eu diria. Dois: testemunhas que sirvam de álibi pra ele naquela noite. E, três: testemunhas para incriminar outra pessoa.

– Por que não incriminar a Catherine Teffeé?

– Amanhã eu passo na delegacia e pego o registro da ocorrência e vejo em que pé estão as investigações. O Miro te disse mesmo _tudo_ sobre o caso, não?

– Como assim?

– A Sally vai trabalhar com o crime passional?

– É possível. É o mais provável.

– Amanhã eu pego o inquérito na delegacia. Você anotou em qual foi?

– Tá na sua agenda.

– Melhor assim. Vamos ter que rever os laudos da perícia, eu detesto medicina legal...

– É a parte mais divertida, Renée... Diz que você não curte um cadáverzinho na segunda de manhã? Já bem durinho, sem as vísceras? Quer programa melhor?

– Tá rindo, né? Ri mesmo... O pior... O pior é que as aulas de medicina legal eram _mesmo_ na segunda de manhã...

– Coisa boa, hein?

– Na outra faculdade, sabe o que eu estudava nas segundas pela manhã?

– O que?

– Filosofia das religiões pré-védicas.

– Dureza de saber o que é pior.

– Em uma eu dormia, na outra vomitava. A vida acadêmica é uma maravilha...

– Eu estudava fotojornalismo nas segundas pela manhã.

– Dormia ou vomitava?

– Os dois... Dependia do quanto eu tinha bebido na noite anterior...

– A Sally tá confiante? Com o caso?

– Parece.

– Não gosto disso.

– A Sally está _sempre_ confiante em público e _sempre_ insegura em grupinhos íntimos... Ela é cínica. Você conhece ela, Renée...

– Eu sei o tipo... Mas não sei, tenho impressão de que... Sei lá... Minha intuição.

– A famosa intuição messiânica da promotora VanDerMeer.

– Ex-promotora.

– Eterna promotora. Uma vez rainha, não perde a majestade...

– Já aceitei o caso do grego, não precisa mais puxar o meu saco, tá? Escuta... Vou te cobrar pelo favor.

– Pode descontar do meu salário... Aos poucos...

– Não, é sério. Quero reabrir o caso do Saga.

– Reabrir?

– Quero que ele saia da cadeia.

– Depois de ter cumprido seis anos?

– Melhor do que ele cumprir dezesseis, não?

– É, sim, lá isso é verdade.

– A gente revê o caso. Ele é inocente mesmo, não vai ser difícil.

– E só você 'desencavar' as provas que você sutilmente _subtraiu_...

– Subtraí não, isso foi incompetência do advogado de defesa que nem se deu ao trabalho de procurar pelas provas certas.

– Isso é verdade, eles foram muito negligentes.

– Tava na cara que o advogado não estava nem um pouco empenhado.

– Renée... Ele não vai te perdoar. Nem você soltando ele.

– Eu não quero o perdão do Saga, o que vou fazer com perdão? A gente não beija perdão, não fode com perdão... Eu quero tirar ele de lá.

– Toda essa confusão com o caso do Saga vai trazer uma má publicidade pro caso do Miro. Os crimes são parecidos e no caso do Saga ele foi condenado.

– E agora vai ser solto, com um pouco de sacrifício até boto ele pra ganhar uma indenização do Estado.

– É sério isso, Renée?

– É. Pode trabalhar nisso a partir de segunda feira: desencava tudo, vê pra mim como reabrir o processo, me lista umas coisinhas que preciso pra adicionar como novas evidências e eu cuido do resto.

– Um julgamento simultâneo ao do Miro vai ser de morte, Renée...

– O julgamento do Saga vai ser fichinha. Nem vou suar...

– Sei.

– Escuta, estou com um pressentimento, daqueles... O caso do Miro vai ser uma pica.

– E das grossas.

– Agora você disse tudo. Grossa.

Cena III

_Como Cães e Gatos_

_Renée desce a rua da delegacia, terno de tweed cinza, camisa social branca abotoada até em cima, gravata lisa vinho, óculos RayBam. Os únicos traços de feminilidade: cabelos longos, esvoaçantes, escuros e o sapato: salto agulha 8,5cm. Música de fundo ( porque a vida sem trilha sonora seria nada além de expressionismo alemão ): Taste in Men, Placebo. A ironia, meus caros, é cênica. _

_Do outro lado da rua, Sally Beckett e sua fiel escudeira, a Hare-Khrishna Ísis, vêm da sorveteria. Sally tem uma queda por menta com chocolate. Ísis acha sorvetes capitalistas. Sally de vestido. Ísis de Hare-Hare. Você sabe como... Terceiro olho e o escambal. _

– Sally! Olha quem vem ali!

– Quem?

– Lord Byron.

– Lord Byron? Ah... Você quer dizer, o _Menino Maluquinho_...

– O que ela está fazendo aqui?

– Sei lá, ela é louca.

– Ela saiu da delegacia, Sally! Da delegacia!

– E daí? Da delegacia deixaram até ela sair, mas se fosse o canil municipal, a estória era outra...

– Sally, se um advogado vai todo emproado na delegacia é porque aí tem, né?

– Verdade... Quer se divertir, Ísis?

– Você vai lá provocar ela? Não creio, Sally!

– Esculhambar a _ex_ tudo vai ser muito legal, né? Depois eu faço até dancinha da vitória!

– Então vamos, mas vamos sérias.

– Não precisa ficar séria, Ísis... Nós somos platéia, a palhaça é ela.

– Olá, Renée... Passeando?

– Não costumo passear carregando quilos de processo debaixo do braço, Sally. Sua perspicácia – ou falta dela – nunca me impressionou, mas os seus métodos de abordagem andaram decaindo muito, você costumava ser menos... _Óbvia_.

– Caso novo? Outra brincadeirinha de proletariados versus grande empresário... Você também decaiu muito, Renée.

– Mas a minha conta bancária não. Além do que, o nobre exercício do direito requer uma mesma parcela de respeito por todo o tipo de caso, nenhuma das engrenagens da Justiça é de pouco valor. Eu entendo que no seu _cursinho_ de direito não tiveram tempo pra explicar isso pra você... Mas eu tenho certeza de que você encontra Kelsen em resuminhos fáceis na Internet.

– Adorei sua gravata. – replicou Ísis timidamente. – Meu pai tem uma igual.

– Não duvido, teu pai tem bom gosto... Ah, a gravata é Galleano. É muito capitalista pra você, né, Ísis?

– Meu pai _é_ um capitalista, Van DerMeer.

– Todo mundo sabe, Ísis. Suas tentativas de ser a nova Janis Joplin não passam despercebidas, pode ficar sossegada...

– Então, Renée... Continua mal educada.

– E você continua mal vestida. O que você quer? Saber o que eu fui fazer? Saiba que a advogada de defesa de Miro Varouhakis serei eu. Vejo você no tribunal, Sally, _dear_.

– Você não trabalha mais com penal.

– Ficou pálida, Sally? Não, eu não trabalho com penal, mas faço isso por amor. A profissão que eu amo é tão generosa comigo, resolvi retribuir pegando a causa desse pobre imigrante injustiçado... Não é lindo? Agora sai da frente.

– Preparada pra perder seu primeiro caso, _ex_ promotora? O grego é meu. Irrefutavelmente meu.

– É, sonhar é gratuito no nosso país. Eu vejo você lá.

– O dia da sua empáfia acabar, Renée, está perto, muito perto.

– Não mais perto do que seus peitos estão do seu umbigo. Compre um sutiã, Sally! Adeus...

Cena IV

_Indômita_

Escritório de advocacia de Renée Van derMeer.

– "Não mais perto do que seus peitos estão do seu umbigo." Disse mesmo. Foda-se. Não gostou, me processa...

– Não acredito, Renée! Não creio que você disse isso pra ela.

– Mereceu, né? Foi merecido. Agora... Lili, me explica porque a Ísis ainda tá nessa de Hare-Hare?

– Tá deprimida, né? É o que sai no jornal toda semana.

– Deprimida? Pai dono da Chrysler? Deprimida?

– Dinheiro não é tudo na vida não, Renée.

– Não, tem cartão de crédito, débito e cheque, Lili. Esse papo de 'dinheiro não traz felicidade' é bem manjado, hein? E andando com quem, né? O dementador... Haja chocolate...

– A Ísis só vai sossegar depois de velha, na minha opinião. Ela precisa de um suporte emocional, um namorado maduro...

– Ela precisa é de uma rola grossa e de umas fodas bem dadas... É esse romantismo que vocês pregam aí que destrói a vida das pessoas, sabia? Se a Ísis não fosse tão romântica, ela não tinha ficado de cabeça virada depois que terminou com aquele menino, aquele ator gato pra caramba que saía com ela...

– Que menino?

– O tal que fazia o menino bruxo, daquele filme, Lili... lembra?

– Daniel alguma coisa... Era?

– Isso, esse aí. Era muito bem resolvida a Ísis naquela época... Ísis Hamilton, herdeira da Chrysler... Era minha ídola, gastava cem mil dólares por bimestre só em sapatos. Que inveja... E agora, nem sapato ela calça, é um desperdício...

– Ficou impressionada com a Sally, Renée?

– Eu?

– Não pára de falar nela desde ontem...

– Tô cismada... Cismada.

– Cismada?

– A Sally tava com um sorrisinho esquisito... Um sorrisinho, daqueles do tipo, sabe qual? Do tipo "_eu sei uma coisa que você não sabe e essa coisa que eu sei vai acabar te fudendo no final_?" Não gostei, não gostei nada...

– Pára de fumar, Renée.

– Eu tô parando...

– Parando? Você fuma um maço por dia, larga isso.

– Ih, mas me deixa, parece minha mãe falando. Eu vou parar, eu só fumo nervosa.

– Está nervosa toda hora, hein?

– Ih, mas será o Benedito?

– O que você está fazendo aí com a cara enfiada nesse notebook?

– Mandando um email pra Sally, pra ver se ela responde...

– Um email pra Sally? Vai convidar a promotora Beckett para um drink?

– Prefiro a aula de medicina legal...

_Alicia gargalha alto, empurrando os ombros de Renée. Tensos. Mesmo rindo, ela nunca relaxa, nunca brinca em serviço, uma raposa._

– Então pra quê?

– Você vai ver. Me liga pro garotinho chinês...

– O Shiryu?

– Ele... Liga e manda vir. Urgente.

– Vem cá, Renée... O Shiryu não é aquele menininho... O...

– O hacker? Ele mesmo...

* * *

**Author's notes**: chegaram vivos até aqui? Então está mais que merecida uma pequena nota sobre a fic que vocês acabaram de ler, um xodó meu. 

Essa fic é uma homenagem múltipla e uma delícia pra mim.

Dedico este trabalho a Calíope Amphora, Lili Psique, Lola Spixii. Basicamente, minhas Milocamistas que me serviram de inspiração e de ajuda no fandom de SS. Fora o "especial dedication", esta fic é um presente pra todos os meus amigos ficwriters ou não: Renata ( xará ), Bélier, Vera, Nana, Amy, Ada ... Todo mundo que um dia se importou comigo além do 'ficwriting world'. Está aí.

Antes que alguém pergunte. Não, não é self-insertion. Renée e eu não somos a mesma pessoa. Lili Pisque não é Alicia. Mas sim, meu material de ficwriting é tirado da vida real, então a Alicia é um pouco Lili e a Renée um muito de mim mesma, dos meus tios desbocados, das minhas tias portuguesas que falam palavrões a torto e a direito, dos malandros dos meus amigos, da minha pouca paciência.

Essa fic realiza também dois desejos meus de ficwriter: experimentar maneiras de narrar diferentes ( no caso, como devem ter percebido, a fic tem uma organização _quase_ teatral, com pouquíssimas intervenções de narrador onipresente ) e também de brincar com humor, que é uma praia onde não me aventuro muito.

Então, tenham em mente: _Gato em Teto de Zinco Quente_ é basicamente uma **comédia** e preponderantemente **teatral**. Se alguém acha que escrever só diálogos é coisa de escritor preguiçoso, que não tem 'talento' para escrever descrições, bem... Eu não nem me dar ao trabalho de explicar... Mas pra quem tiver um pouco de boa vontade, risadas não vão faltar...

Abraços e até o próximo capítulo, gente!

ps: quando possível, posts sobre a fic em http/mintandcoke ponto livejournal ponto com


End file.
